Aftermath 2: The Struggle
by TheSharing
Summary: They say a Yeerk's hold cannot be broken. But they don't know Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Visser. Small shuttle craft approaching. Requesting com-link."

"Accept."

The command was not mine. It belonged to Visser Two, the disgusting Yeerk wrapped around my brain, connected to my neurons, controlling me...

My name is Rachel.

And I am a fighter.

The com-link flickered on. Tobias's face.

((Ah, it seems your friend has come for you.)) I could feel the Yeerk's joy, its pride. It thought I was beaten. It thought this was all over, that the Yeerk Empire was about to capture another Animorph...

But nobody was going to take Tobias. Nobody.

I wasn't going to sit back any longer. My friends were still alive. Visser One had told me otherwise, but that was a lie.. A lie to keep me weak, to make me think that the fight was lost...

But it wasn't. My friends had been fighting for years, and I hadn't even known... They were here all along, after all this time... And I wasn't going to let them down..

I wasn't going to let them take Tobias.

((What are you doing?)) The Yeerk was panicking. It could tell that something was wrong. It could actually _feel _me fighting it, resisting it, struggling to regain control...

((It's impossible, you know. A host cannot regain itself... It _can't_!))

((Who are you convincing?)) I asked.

((Why now? Why fight now?))

The Yeerk didn't have to ask. It knew. I had been saving all my strength for just the right moment. And this was it. This was for Tobias.

I managed to turn my body away from the com-link, away from the Controllers... My hands gripped the podium, and I fought... I fought harder than I ever had in my entire life. After all the battles I'd been through, all the blood I'd shed, nothing could compare to this...

It was _painful_. Extremely painful.

I felt like my brain was going to burst. It's hard to explain, but it's like I was mentally wrestling with the Yeerk, playing an endless game of tug-o-war...

((Stop it, Rachel.))

((You first.))

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" The scream escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Visser?" asked the Controller. "Visser, is everything all right?"

A steam of blood began to pour from my nose, splashing on the platform below me.

((No! No! Stop it!)) screamed the Yeerk in my head. ((You can't.. You can't...))

And then, it was over.

I had beaten the Yeerk. I had control.

"Visser, shall I call the medic?"

The slug's curses ran through my mind, taunting me, challenging me, begging me... But they were useless. The Yeerk's days were numbered.

I still had to play the part, pretend to be Visser Two. I knew that much. I couldn't just morph and tear my way out of the ship.

_Think, Rachel. Think._

"No, I'm fine..."

"But Visser.."

I turned and un-holstered my Dracon, firing at the Controller's shoulder...

I formed a cruel smile. "Any other questions?"

Blood leaked from the Controller's wound, spilling onto the deck below us.

"Nnn... No, Visser."

"Good."

My eyes drifted to the com-link. Tobias looked sad, stern, ready for whatever fate I decided to bring him.

"This man wishes to board," another Controller said. "He claims to be Ingar 717 of the Sulp Niar pool."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course, you fool. There has been a change of plans."

((What are you doing?)) shouted the Yeerk in my mind.

"Ingar is to take me down to the Andalite world. Once I leave this ship, our forces are to fall back. Immediately."

The wounded Controller reappeared, his shoulder bandaged. "With all due respect, Visser... We are winning. Why turn back now? Visser One said nothing of.."

"Visser One is not in charge of this operation. I am. We turn back immediately. The Andalite fools will think they have won. But I will be on the surface. I will be right beneath their noses, preparing our next attack."

The other Controller turned to the com-link. "You have permission to dock."

"Thank you," said Tobias, cutting the feed.

"But, Visser... What about your replenishment? We have no concealed Kandronas on the Andalite world.. You would.."

I raised my Dracon again. "Must I remind you of your place, Ebiss? Or shall I destroy your _other _shoulder?"

With that, he hobbled away.

"Men, prepare to enter Z-Space. Order all surrounding ships to follow suit. You are to re-emerge in Sector 8. Understood?"

"Yes, Visser!" the Controllers shouted in unison.

"Very well. Good luck." I turned and exited the command deck.

Within minutes, I was onboard Tobias's shuttle craft, heading for the Andalite world. Behind us, the Yeerk forces were retreating. We would be safe, for now...

"You can relax, Tobias. It's me..."

He turned, a skeptical look on his face. "How can I be sure?"

"Hmmm..." I thought for a moment. "Well, for starters... If I was still controlled by a Yeerk, I would have killed you by now..."

"Uh huh... And I'm supposed to believe that?" he asked, smiling.

"Well... There is one other thing."

I took him by the arms and turned him around, so that he would face me..

And I kissed him.

"Wow," he said. "You _have_ to be a Controller. The Rachel I know doesn't kiss that good."

I shoved him playfully. "Oh, shut up, Tobias."

I wrapped my arms around him as we drifted towards the golden red sphere of the Andalite world.

"What about the Yeerk?" he asked.

"We'll have to wait.. In three days, I'll be _completely _free again. One hundred percent Rachel. Until then, you guys should keep a watch on me... I'm okay now, but I don't know.. There's a chance that the Yeerk could take control again..."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

On the way back, Tobias caught me up to speed. It saddened me to think about all I had missed, all the times I could've been there to help them, to fight with them...

More importantly, to just _be _there. To be there with Tobias...

Though I had never really talked to him about it, I had always pictured us growing old together... Now, we already _were _old. Sure, we didn't have gray hair and wheelchairs yet, but our days of childhood were finished..

Then again, our childhood ended that night at the construction site.

We landed in Eshren Field and made our way to the ERC. There was a party going on in the plains. Tobias called it a _jungar_. While I was off in Yeerk Land, the others had made their homes with the Andalites..

For so long, we had been on opposite ends of the galaxy, fighting on opposite sides of the same war.. Now, I was finally home. I was where I belonged.

We approached a large fire. Andalites danced and galloped around it, celebrating their "victory." I wouldn't tell them why the Yeerks had _actually _left...

I hadn't seen them in years, but I recognized Jake and Marco. They were standing near the fire, whispering to each other.

I stood behind them, smiling. "Let me guess, cousin. Marco's trying to convince you that The Hulk could beat Superman?"

Jake whirled around. At first, his face was as white as a ghost's. But the color quickly returned. He went from looking dead to being absolutely hyper in five seconds flat.

"Rachel! Oh my, God! Rachel!" he gave me a tight hug.

"Okay, okay.. Don't kill me on my first day back from Yeerk duty," I managed to gasp.

He let go. "Oh, sorry.. It's just... It's really you?"

Tobias nodded. "She fought the Yeerk. And won."

Marco stepped over. "I knew Xena could do it."

"It's nice to see you too, Marco." I laughed.

Suddenly, Jake put his "serious leader" face on.

"Okay, before we get too excited.. Rachel, no offense, but we can't be sure if you're actually in control. We'll have to keep you isolated for three days, okay?"

"Trust me. I will gladly accept three days of peace and quiet. Being a Visser isn't as easy as you'd think..."

"I never thought the mighty Rachel would get tired of a fight." Marco, of course.

"Okay, three days then," Jake said. "After that, we're cool."

"So we're just gonna lock her up? Right now?" Tobias stammered.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. But we've got to."

I turned and looked Tobias in the eyes. "He's right. I'll be okay."

He nodded.

Suddenly, a thought-speak voice filled my head.

((Rachel! But I thought..))

I turned. There he stood, looking older, wiser, and stronger than before.. But I knew who he was.

"Ax!" I hugged him. "Ax, it's so good to see you.."

((It is nice to see you again, as well. But I am confused. How did you..))

"She says she beat the slug," Marco interrupted. "We're gonna keep an eye on her for a few days."

Jake stepped over to Ax. "What do _you_ think? You've always been good at sniffing out a Yeerk.."

Ax stepped closer and examined me with all four eyes. After a moment, he smiled.

((I can still detect the Yeerk's presence, unfortunately... But this is indeed Rachel. She is not lying to us.))

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is Yeerk Rachel. Normal Rachel is scary enough."

"Marco?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Shut up."

A boy stood up and turned. He looked like a younger version of Jake, but with lighter hair...

"Did you guys say Rachel?"

Jake grinned and patted the boy's shoulder. "Yes, Tom. Rachel, meet my son. Tom, meet Rachel."

"Oh.. Wow.." I shook the boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He smiled and nodded. "You too."

My eyes darted to Jake. "Jake? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Jake? Your _son_?"

"Yep."

"Since when? Who's the mother?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Jake sighed. "Her name is Alicia. We've been married for fifteen years."

Tobias had told me a lot, but he hadn't told me _this_. I really _had _been gone for a long time...

"But.. But what about Cassie? She's not... She's okay, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's safe. She lives here, at the ERC."

That surprised me. "She _what_? She's not fighting with you?"

"No. I..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't believe it.

"Don't say it, Jake. Don't tell me you made Cassie stay out of the fight."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Look, she never should've been involved in the first place, okay? She wasn't made for this.."

"Neither were we, Jake. You know that. We were all just normal kids before Elfangor plopped the fate of the world in our laps."

"Yeah, but Cassie is... different. I couldn't let her.."

For a moment, Jake let down his armor. He didn't look like our "fearless leader." He looked like a man. A tired, sad man.

I stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't let her... die like me, could you?"

His head sagged. "No, Rachel. I couldn't lose both of you. Not like this.."

I nodded. "Okay.. Okay. Where is she?"

He looked up. "Scoop 27B."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I wanted to go see Cassie alone, but Jake insisted on coming. I couldn't blame him, really. For all we knew, the Yeerk could regain control...

I could still feel the Yeerk. Feel its anger, its sadness, its fear... But it was silent. It no longer cursed me, threatened to kill my friends. It had given up.

Together, Jake and I traveled over the hill. Tobias stayed behind to catch up with Ax.

"So let me get this straight.. Ax was _absorbed _by The One?"

"Uh huh," Jake answered.

"And now Ax is back because Tom made some sort of deal?"

"That's right."

"And The One looked like Brace Face?"

"Rachel, you shouldn't call her that. Beth was nice."

"Okay, you're right.. Sorry. This is all just too weird.."

"It's a lot to take in, I know. But today has been a busy day. Ax was saved. You fought the Yeerk in your head and actually _won_. And now, I'm about to see Cassie for the first time in years... It's like an Animorphs reunion."

"Marco would probably make some bad joke right about now."

"Got that right."

We passed through the ERC until we came to the right scoop. 27B.

"Cassie?" Jake called. "It's me. Jake."

A woman stepped out, illuminated by the moon's light.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, her eyes fell on me.

"Rachel? Oh, my God! Rachel!" she ran over and gave me a squeeze, practically suffocating me.

"Hey, Cassie," I managed to whisper. "Long time no see."

Suddenly, a man stepped out from the scoop.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

Cassie turned. "Ronnie, it's Rachel! She's.. She's back!" She turned and met my gaze. "But how? I thought... I thought you were _dead_, Rachel."

I laughed. Somehow, in the middle of all this craziness, I laughed. "It's a long story, girl. Trust me. But everything's fine now. Or, it will be in three days, at least."

"Three days?" Her concerned eyes moved to Jake.

"She's a.. She _was _a Controller. Visser Two, actually. But she fought the Yeerk. And won. Now, we just have to wait until it's starved out."

"Oh, my God!" Cassie gasped. She hugged me again.

"It's okay, Cassie. I'll be all right."

"Maybe Rachel could stay here for awhile?" Jake asked. "Might as well use the three days to catch up with you. If you don't mind.."

"Of course not!" Cassie said instantly. Then, she turned to the man. "It's fine. Right, Ronnie?"

"Of course," he said. I could tell he was scared.. He was trying to be polite, but he didn't like the idea of a semi-Controller staying in his house.. Who would?

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"All right then. It's settled. Rachel, you'll stay here for three days. The rest of us will take turns keeping watch, making sure no animals go sneaking out of the scoop."

"Keeping watch?" Ronnie echoed. "You're gonna spy on us?"

"It's just a precaution," Cassie insisted. "Everything's fine. It's just to be safe, in case she morphs."

Ronnie sighed and stepped back into the scoop.

"Cassie, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'm sure I could find somewhere else to stay."

"Yeah, Cassie. She can stay at my place," Jake said.

"No, no. Rachel, it's been _too _long. You're staying here. End of story." She smiled and gave me _another_ hug. Not like I minded. I had missed Cassie so much.. I missed all of them. It was great to be back.

Still, I felt like I was a burden. I didn't want to intrude on Cassie's quiet life, cause trouble. I wanted them to be safe..

"Come on. We've got an extra cot. You must be exhausted." Cassie took my hand and led me into the scoop.

Faintly, I could hear Jake as we stepped inside.

"Goodbye, Cassie.."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next two days were great. I mostly sat around Cassie's scoop, catching up with her, reminiscing about the old days. She missed them. I could tell. And she missed Jake, more than she'd ever admit.

Don't get me wrong. Ronnie was a great guy. And they were happy together. But there would always be a place in her heart for Jake. He would always be her first love.

I wanted to leave the scoop, go exploring the Andalite world. Since the night I met Elfangor, I had always wanted to visit his home. But I had to be isolated. For my safety and everyone else's.

It was easy to forget that a Yeerk was resting, hiding in my head... To be honest, I wanted to forget it. Every time I pictured the disgusting slug, wrapped around my brain, trying to control me.. I'd feel a strong shiver crawl up my spine. It wasn't a good feeling. Not one bit.

Still, a shiver beats being controlled. And it beats being constantly cursed and threatened, too. But that's the thing. It all seemed too easy. I kept thinking to myself, _A Yeerk wouldn't give up like this, would it? _I couldn't be sure. After all, the Yeerk could read my thoughts, but I had no idea how it was feeling.. Maybe it could sense my strength, my determination, and it _had_ given up... That's what I kept telling myself, anyway.. That's what I prayed.

The third day arrived. As the second sun settled, I was sure that I had beaten the Yeerk. It was only a matter of time until it would leave my...

"Ahhhnggnnnnn..."

A moan of pain escaped my lips. It was nighttime. Cassie and Ronnie were asleep. At first, they had been uncomfortable with resting. They feared my Yeerk might regain control. But with time, their fears had faded. So had mine. The Yeerk must've realized...

((Foolish Rachel. Arrogant, stupid Rachel...))

((Whh.. Why now? You can't win, Yeerk. You're going to die. You know that. Your three days are almost up.))

It felt like my brain was writhing, tensing up with pain. I had been sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water. Now, the glass was lying broken on the floor. My arm had lost control, flung the cup away in a violent spasm..

((You're right, Rachel. I will die. But like you, I have saved my strength. Like you, I have a plan.))

((No... Don't.. Please don't..))

"Arrrrhh!" Once again, blood began to pour from my nose, dripping against the white counter top.

((You fight well, Rachel. But your struggle is just beginning.))

I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick and yell and curse.

But I couldn't. The Yeerk had me. The Yeerk had control.

My arms stopped twitching. My body left the chair. My legs walked to another counter. My hand reached out to grab a knife from the cutting board. My lips smiled.

((No! No! Stop it!)) I screamed. But no one would hear me. No one but the vile slug wrapped around my brain.

The Yeerk was in pain. It was dying. I could feel it. But it didn't matter. Not anymore...

((Revenge will be mine, Rachel. Sweet, glorious revenge... You see, even though I will be the one to die... _You _will have to live with the memories of what you have done. _You_ will have to remember the deaths of poor Cassie and Ronnie..))

((Shut up, Yeerk! Shut up!))

I tried to fight it. But it's like there was a brick wall surrounding me, blocking me at every turn. There was no way I could resist.. No matter how much I wanted to.

Suddenly, a small bug crawled across the floor. I wasn't sure what it was. Some species native to the Andalite world.

With a stomp of my foot, it was crushed.

((Hmmm.. I can only hope it was one of your pesky friends.))

The Yeerk was right.. For all I knew, that bug could have been an Animorph, trying to keep tabs on me... How many friends would die for my freedom? It wasn't worth it. They didn't deserve this.

Suddenly, I began walking towards Cassie and Ronnie's cot. The Yeerk knew they were still asleep. I had heard snoring from the kitchen area.

I gripped the knife in my hands. My eyes darted left and right, taking caution...

Suddenly, I felt something cold pressed against my throat. Looking down, I realized it was an Andalite's tail blade.

((Yeerk! Stop at once!))

Thought-speak. But whose? Was it Ax?

No, the "voice" felt younger... And there was something _else_ about it... Something vaguely feminine.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'll die soon anyway."

((Actually, that was my plan..))

"Aliana! What are you doing?" someone yelled from behind.

((Do not interfere, Tom. I am doing what is necessary.))

Jake's voice came next. "Aliana, I don't want to do this.. But I have my Shredder aimed.. Please let your tail blade down."

((You do not understand... Rachel.. Rachel _must_ die, Prince Jake.))

The Andalite called Aliana was distracted. The Yeerk saw its opportunity...

I quickly ducked and turned around, jabbing the knife into her stomach.

I could sense the Yeerk's confusion as the blade was withdrawn..

There was no blood. And no wound.

"What is this?" I sputtered.

A hoof shot out, ramming against my forehead. I fell on my back, cursing in pain.

"Andalites! I'll kill you all! Every last one of you! I'll... Arghhhh!!!!!"

Suddenly, the pain I had been feeling intensified. It ran through my body, coursed through my veins.. Every limb surged with agony as the Yeerk was slowly expelled from my ear...

It landed with a _plop_ on the floor. Aliana stepped forward, tail blade ready.

((I shall dispose of it.))

"No. Don't." I said, realizing my control had returned. "The slug is mine."

I stood and raised a foot, looking down at the disgusting Yeerk. It looked so small and weak on the floor... But I knew better.

Cassie stepped out, clutching the front of her robe.

I said only one word. One word as my foot crushed the gray slug that had ruled my life for so many years...

"Die."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What happened?" Cassie gasped.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My first in a very long time.

"I'm free," I said. "It's dead."

Any other friend would have smiled, but I knew Cassie. She didn't like for anything to be killed, no matter how much it deserved it.. She was a pacifist. In the beginning, I had always thought her moralizing got in our way, slowed us down. But now that she wasn't a part of the group, I realized how much we truly needed her. How much _I_ needed her. I was becoming a monster. The Yeerk was just one chapter in the story of my strange, ruthless life.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," I said, feeling embarrassed at myself.

"No.. No, it's okay." She forced a smile.

Ronnie appeared. Jake and Tom stepped closer. We came together in a sort of huddle, surrounding the Yeerk's crushed body. Or what was left of it.

"Aliana... Why were you going to kill Rachel? Why does she _have _to die?" Jake asked.

The Andalite lowered her head. ((It is difficult to explain. I am not sure if even _I _fully understand what is happening... But I will tell you everything I know...

((A few seasons ago, I began to hear voices...voices I could not trace to any Andalite. At first, I assumed I had simply been 'hearing things,' as humans say... In time, however, the messages turned to dreams... I was visited by a very old Andalite, a _shomteen_. That is what we call Andalites in their final days. He called himself the Ellimist.))

"The Ellimist?" Cassie whispered. "But from what Rachel told me, the Ellimist was probably absorbed by that..._thing_. The One."

((That is possible. The Ellimist told me that he would be going away for a very long time, possibly forever. He wishes for me to protect you while he is away.))

"Protect us?" I said. "If I remember right, you were just trying to kill me."

((I was only trying to repair what was broken.))

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

((Rachel was not meant to live. She is not supposed to be here.))

The scoop was silent. We all exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

"This isn't exactly the welcoming party I had in mind..."

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry, Aliana. But Rachel is staying. I can't let you kill her. No matter what the Ellimist says."

((Actually, I was not asked to kill Rachel. I simply looked forward in time and witnessed the harm her existence would cause.))

"Great.. This day just keeps getting better." I walked away and plopped down in a chair. Why did everything have to be so complicated? All I wanted to do was enjoy life, appreciate my freedom.

Shopping sounded _so _good right about then.

But, oddly enough, I knew there were more important things...

"You said you can see the future?" Cassie asked.

((Yes, sometimes. On occasion, when the Ellimist visits me, I am suspended in total darkness, surrounded by threads of light...threads of space and time, as irrational as that sounds..))

"No, we've seen it," Jake said. "Does the Ellimist still visit you?"

((Yes, but his visits are becoming increasingly less frequent.))

"Maybe Aliana is his only link to the outside world," I thought aloud. "Maybe the One has him, but he manages to break out now and then, communicate."

"But why would the Ellimist choose Aliana and not us?" Jake asked.

"And what about the knife?" Cassie said. "You stabbed her, Rachel. And she's not bleeding. She doesn't even have a scratch on her."

"I have absolutely _no _idea what is going on," sighed Ronnie, rubbing his eyes.

Cassie smiled. "Don't worry, hon. We're not sure ourselves."

((I believe I may have an answer,)) Aliana said. ((I cannot be certain... But the Ellimist showed me several images. I believe I may be a rare _anomaly_, his descendant..))

"How is that possible?" I asked. "The Ellimist wasn't an Andalite. Who knows what he is now. How could he have children?"

((He visited my world long ago, lived as an Andalite. I believe he had a mate, a family. My relatives seem to share no special gifts, but it seems I am different..))

"You took a stab like it was nothing," I said. "That's a gift."

"I'd have to agree," Jake said with a smile.

Aliana's eyes curved upward. ((I will not kill Rachel, Prince Jake. Though I must stress the fact that she was meant to die on the Blade Ship. Perhaps we could keep her in isolation, prevent her from contacting the outside world?))

Jake looked at me and laughed. "That won't be necessary, Aliana. We'll worry about it from here..."

((Very well.))


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning, I walked with Cassie to Jake's scoop. We were about to have our first meeting in ages...

"I'm not sure about this," Cassie said. "Jake didn't exactly invite me."

"You're invited," I insisted. "You were an Animorph. You will always be an Animorph."

The others were waiting for us outside. Jake stood with his arms crossed, looking as serious as ever. Marco was standing next to him, probably trying to tell a joke. Emphasis on _trying... _Tobias and Ax were talking with Tom, who stood with Aliana and another Andalite I didn't know.

"Bigger meeting than usual. What's up?" I asked.

Jake pointed a thumb at the kids. "They've earned their place here. Can't say I like risking more lives, but they deserve a shot. Marco says so anyway."

"Got that right. You should've seen them in action, Rachel. Tom's almost as crazy as you!"

"Oh, so I've got competition now? We'll see about that." I smiled as we all gathered into a circle.

"Hey, everyone," Jake said. "Most of you know each other by now. Cassie, Rachel.. The Andalite standing next to Tom is Malbin."

((Greetings and salutations,)) the young Andalite said, bowing his head and both stalk eyes.

"My, my. What a gentleman," Cassie said, smiling.

Jake laughed. "I think we're all caught up to speed. I guess all we need now is a plan of action."

"That's your job, King Jake," said Marco. "That way, we can all point our fingers at you when things go bad."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

I stepped into the circle. "I've got an idea."

Jake nodded. "Let's hear it."

"Okay... I remember everything from my time as Visser Two. That information's probably more valuable than any we've ever had. I say we use it to strike, infiltrate some base right under their noses."

"Back to fighting guerilla style? Or, in my case, _gorilla_ style?"

((I do not understand,)) Malbin said.

"Don't worry, Calvin. It's just a joke. Two different words. Same sound, different meaning."

"No, that's not it, Marco. Your jokes just aren't funny."

"Ouch! Xena strikes back! I knew the sequel would hurt.."

"Can we just get down to business?" Jake interrupted. "Any ideas, Rach?"

"Let me think.." I dug through my memories, recalling every plan, every mission, every scheme.

"I've got it. The biggest stationary Yeerk pool is on Earth now. It's called the Yen Faar. I say we smash the Kandronas, free the hosts, and melt the Yeerks."

Marco laughed. "Good to have you back, Rachel."

Jake's face was solid, unflinching. "What's the best way to do it?"

"Well, the Yeerks don't know I regained control. I could just pretend to be Visser Two, say I managed to have you guys infested.. We could probably waltz right in."

Marco's eyes lit up. "You're right! I hadn't though about that. Guys, we've got Visser Two on our side. We can get away with murder."

"That's the part that worries me," Cassie mumbled.

Marco threw his hands up in the air. "Cassie, what are you doing here? I care about you. I love you like a sister. But seriously, there is a war going on, in case you somehow _haven't_ noticed. Does Rachel have to die again before you realize what's at stake here?"

"That was over the line, Marco," Jake said. "Let's just drop it."

"No. This is a perfectly good mission. We can get the Yeerks where it hurts."

Jake sighed. "Tobias? Ax? What do you guys think?"

Tobias stepped closer. "I have to agree with Rachel and Marco on this one. Boiling Yeerks isn't exactly fun and games.. But it's necessary."

((I would have to agree,)) Ax said. ((Rachel's dual identity is a most excellent advantage.))

Jake stepped towards Cassie, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Cassie. No one's making you do this. I gave you a clean exit before.. There's nothing wrong with taking it again."

Cassie's eyes met Jake's. "No. As much as I hate to admit it, you guys are one hundred percent right. You have to fight. And if you guys are going in, I'm going with you."

Jake nodded and turned, fixing his gaze on Tom and the younger Andalites.

"You guys think you can handle it?"

Tom nodded. Malbin and Aliana both answered, ((Certainly,)) at the same time.

"One question though, kiddies," Marco interrupted. "I know Aliana here is the great great great granddaughter of the Ellimist or something, but is that enough to help us? I mean, being knife-proof is great and all, but she's not exactly a fighter or anything. No offense."

"She's a morph dancer," Tom said. "She's probably got more morphs than all of us combined."

((Only one hundred and eighty-three, I am afraid,)) she said.

Marco's eyes went wide and blinked. "Okay. She's in."

Jake smiled. "All right. That settles it, then. Tomorrow morning, we board the _Rachel _and head out. It should be repaired by then."

That's right. They actually named their ship after me. Words could not express how proud that made me feel.. Yet sad. Sad that they thought I had been dead. In reality, I had been a Controller all those years. I wasn't sure which version of the truth was better...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The first sun was rising. We were onboard the _Rachel_, preparing to take flight.

"Why in the world are these things called _zets_?" Marco asked, tugging at his sleeve.

_Zets _are morphing suits, basically. A new technology. Complete with boots, gloves, the works. They're made of a blue material, sort of like leather, but they don't tear when you morph. Instead, the material is absorbed into Z-Space with the rest of your mass. From what I hear, it took awhile to convince the Andalites to make advanced clothing... They don't exactly understand the idea of being dressed...

((_Zet _is the Andalite term for unity,)) Malbin answered. ((The clothing is designed to be _one _with your body.))

"Well, you've got that right." Marco snorted. "This thing rides up like crazy."

"I _so _did not need to hear that."

"Maybe not, Rachel. But you _wanted _to." Marco gave me a wink.

"Marco.. Don't make me punch you."

He mockingly raised his hands, blocking his face. "Okay, okay! Whatever you say, Visser..."

Tobias sat at the controls with Tom. Malbin manned the Dracon cannons. Usually, Jake took the captain's chair. But this mission required me to assume the role of Visser Two. A role I despised with every inch of me...

"Taking her up now," Tobias called.

"Alright," Jake said. "You know where to go."

The engines kicked on. Slowly, we began our rise. The trees below us grew smaller and smaller until we passed the atmosphere, breaking into the deep, vast darkness of outer space.

The rest of the trip was pretty dull. Not much to tell about Z-Space flight. What can you say about total blank nothingness? It was white. The end.

Eventually, Tobias brought us back into normal space. After an hour or so, we came to an odd-looking planet. Dark orange clouds blanketed the surface. Water was visible, but it was a gray, murky color. The planet hadn't always looked this way, though. I knew where we were.

"Good old-fashioned Earth. Before we start blowing things up, do you think we could stop for some Burger King? It's been years since I've had a Whopper." Marco closed his eyes and gave a happy sigh.

"A Whopper?" Tobias asked. "Nu uh. Big Mac all the way." He turned in his seat and gave me a smile. I knew what he was thinking. Even after all these years, he still remembered our dates... Sure, a normal date would've been something like dinner and a movie. But sharing McDonald's with a hawk wasn't that bad. Not when the hawk was Tobias.

"Very funny, guys," laughed Jake.

"No, I'm serious," Marco insisted. "We know the Human-Controllers still make Earth food. I'm sure they've got a hidden Burger King somewhere. Or maybe a Wendy's. We could.."

"Incoming com-link," Tobias interrupted. A Bug fighter came into view.

"Accept," Jake ordered. "Rachel, it's all yours."

I nodded and straightened myself, ready to play the part.

The screen flickered on. A human face. Scarred and ugly.

"Identify yourse... Visser Two?!"

I smiled. The cruel smile of the Yeerk. "Of course, fool. Why don't you identify _yourself_?"

He stammered, fixing his posture. "I am Ginnba 891 of the Yen Faar pool."

"And that is exactly where I plan to go," I said with a nod.

"Of course. It would be an honor. But Visser, I must say I am confused.. Visser One was scheduled to make an inspection today. I do not see anything of your visit in my itinerary."

"Do you dare question my authority, Ginnba? I would hate to have you reassigned.."

His eyes went wide. "No, Visser! Please, land at your leisure. May the Kandrona shine on you!"

"And you, brother Yeerk."

With that, the transmission ended.

"Wow. You've got this whole Yeerk thing down," Marco mumbled.

"Trust me. I wish I didn't."

"One problem, guys," Tobias said. "Didn't you hear? Visser One is gonna be there. We weren't expecting this."

Marco sighed. "You're right. This mission just went from being a piece of cake to being insane. I knew you could do it, Rachel."

"Hey, I didn't know about this!" I insisted.

"Rachel, would Visser One believe that you had us infested?"

"I... I don't know. He definitely wouldn't _want _to believe it. He's been trying to get you guys for years. If I had you all overnight, it would hurt his reputation big time.."

Tom turned around in his chair. "I know I'm just starting out here.. But I say we try it. I mean, there's no way he can really tell, right? For all he knows, we're all Controllers now."

((That would be a dangerous risk,)) said Ax. ((He could have our 'host' bodies restrained, ask us to reveal our 'true' selves.))

"Ax is right," agreed Jake. "We have two options. We can land and rush out in battle morphs, catch them off guard. Or we can morph small, sneak out, and go for stealth. Tobias and Malbin would take the ship up and wait for our signal."

"What about door number three, Jake? We can find the Time Matrix, go back to that night at the mall, and beat ourselves up for even _thinking _about walking through the construction site. That would teach us a lesson."

I narrowed my eyes at Marco.

"What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

"I vote stealth," Cassie said. "The less damage we can do, the better."

Aliana stepped forward. ((I agree.))

"Stealth, stealth, stealth." Marco surrendered. "Why get our butts kicked in the first five minutes?"

"Stealth," Tobias echoed.

Tom and Malbin exchanged glances, then nodded. "We're with you," Tom said.

"The majority has it. And I agree, anyway. Stealth it is," said Jake.

Tobias began to take the ship down. We were surrounded on all four sides by Bug fighters. Ironically, they were there to protect their "visser" from a possible Andalite attack.

No one had asked for my vote. No one had to. They knew.

I wanted to fight. I wanted the Yeerks to pay.

Especially Visser One.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Slowly, Tobias took us down to the surface. We landed at a large docking port, not far from the Yeerk pool.

"Wow. You know, I thought we might have to stop at a gas station, ask for directions. But I was wrong. Rachel's got the official Yeerk road map imprinted on her head."

"Marco..."

"Is there _any _chance you know where a fast food place is? Just one?"

"We've only got a few minutes," Jake interrupted. "Everyone who can morph flea, do it now. Tobias, take the ship up after we've landed. We don't want anyone trying to sabotage our escape. Malbin will stay and man the cannons in case you run into trouble. Aliana, do you have anything small?"

((Yes, Prince Jake. A Veedon A small insect, similar to the 'flies' of your world.))

"All right. It'll have to do..." Jake turned, facing his son. "Tom, I just remembered.. The only morphs you have are Yugosin and Andalite. Yugosin is too large to go unnoticed. And you'd have no real defenses. Andalite would cause too much attention. You'll have to stay aboard the ship."

"No, Dad. I'm going with you. If I have to, I'll just stay like this. Pretend I'm her new assistant or something. Sure, they might try to restrain me like Ax said, but that's just a possibility. We've gotta take the chance. If something goes wrong, you'll need all the help you can get."

Marco smirked. "He's already thinking like his old man."

Jake smiled and shook his head. "Okay. We do it your way. But if there's _any _sign that you're in danger, morph Andalite and get out of there. Use the link on your _zet _to call Malbin for back-up if you have to."

Tom nodded. The plan was set.

Tobias cut the engines, opened the doors. Aliana, Ax, and Jake took refuge in Tom's suit as he stepped behind me. Marco and Cassie were already hiding somewhere in my collar.

Once the doors were fully open, a ramp came up to meet us. Tom and I began our downward approach, walking towards a tall, lean Controller.

An army of wrinkles appeared below his bald scalp. He didn't seem at all pleased to see us.

"Visser Two.." he said. "What a _pleasure_."

"Save it," I snarled. "I am here to inspect the pool."

"Your presence here is hardly necessary." He raised an eyebrow at the boy behind me. "Who is this?"

"_He _is none of _your _business. And how dare you talk to a visser this way? Where is your superior?"

"My superior is Visser _One_. He is _your_ superior as well, if I am not mistaken... I'm sure he would not appreciate such an unexpected visit."

"Let me worry about that."

The doors of our ship closed. The landing gear retracted.

"Your ship.. It is leaving?"

"Yes. I have sent my men on an errand that needs attending. Speaking of which, I have an errand for you. You may fetch me a drink."

"Visser, I..."

"Do it. Now."

The Controller scowled at me and walked away, muttering to his Hork-Bajir guards.

"Wow... Hork-Bajir," Tom whispered as we approached the pool. "I learned about them at the academy.. Our teacher wasn't really sure if there were any left."

"They're endangered," I replied. "After that fiasco Visser One pulled on Earth, there's hardly any left."

((These missions of ours don't help the situation, either..)) Cassie mumbled.

((Cassie, you knew what you were getting into here.))

((I know, Marco. But that doesn't mean I can't regret it..))

((We won't hurt anyone if we don't have to,)) Jake assured her. ((Our goal is to rescue as many hosts as we can and eliminate only the Yeerks in the pool, given the chance. Guard casualties are a strong possibility, but we shouldn't aim for them. Okay, Rachel?))

"You don't have to tell me that," I snapped. "Gosh, nothing's changed with you, has it?"

((Have things changed with _you_?)) retorted Marco.

My eyes scanned the area.

"No sign of Visser One," I whispered.

((Yeah.. He's probably stuffing his hooves with french fries by now.))

"Marco, would you cut it out with the fast food jokes?" I growled.

((See. Nothing's changed.))

((Rachel, walk toward the cages,)) directed Jake. ((Everyone, get off and demorph. Ax, you run _away _from the cages, cause a distraction. But be careful.))

((Yes, Prince Jake.))

((Cassie and Marco, battle morphs. We'll hold back any guards. Tom, you go Andalite and free the hosts. Aliana will guard you. Rachel, you keep up the act. Fire at us if you have to. When we're ready, get Tobias to hover over the pool. We'll 'kidnap' you while loading the hosts. Got it?))

((Wait a minute,)) Marco said. ((We can turn into _animals_?))

"Oh, brother. This is going to be rough," I mumbled.

I walked through the crowd of Controllers and made my way to the cages. There were at least ten of them, lined up near the infestation pier. Some of the hosts cried. But most just sat there in silence. This wasn't like the old days when Yeerk pools were a secret, when there was a chance of rescue. Now, the pools sat out in broad daylight. And everyone on Earth knew about them. Because everyone on Earth had a Yeerk...

A small army of Hork-Bajir stood by the cages, taunting the humans. As soon as they saw me, they stopped and stood up straight.

"Good day, brothers. Enjoying yourselves?"

The tallest Hork-Bajir lowered his head. In a deep, guttural voice, he said, "Visser, we..."

"I am relieving you of your duties. I can handle these _humans_."

The Hork-Bajir seem confused, but they accepted my offer and walked towards a nearby shed.

An itch swept along my neck as Cassie and Marco leaped off. The others crawled out from Tom's boots.

((Okay, we're down,)) Jake called. ((Ax, get ready to run. Rachel, get ready to act.))

"Got it," I whispered.

Suddenly, an Andalite began to grow from the ground. Well, that's what it looked like, anyway. It was almost impossible to see Ax's tiny flea morph.

As soon as he was ready, he nodded at me and began to gallop around the pool.

"You fools!" I shouted. "There's an Andalite in our midst! Get him!"

Everyone followed my pointing finger and gasped. Within seconds, Dracon beams were leveled, blasting everything and everyone around Ax. I ran after him, hoping no one would look behind to see the others.

((These Yeerks are extremely hostile, Prince Jake! I suggest you hurry!))

Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Aliana demorphed. Meanwhile, Tom began a slow, disturbing change to Andalite. When it was finished, he looked older than Malbin but younger than Ax. Stronger than both, too. I thought all Andalites were supposed to have weak arms. But this boy was buff!

"Some body that kid's got," I mumbled under my breath as a Controller tossed me a Dracon beam.

"There you go, Visser!"

"Thank you, brother. Death to the Andalites!"

Together, we chased after Ax, who was leaping over every obstacle in his way. A gang of Hork-Bajir were coming around the other side of the pool, about to collide with us.

Every chance I got, I glanced back at the others. I could see Tom slicing open the cage locks, directing humans to their freedom. Aliana stood, blocking him from Dracon fire. It struck her blue coat and left no burn, no evidence of the hit...

"What the..?" I heard someone yell. "It's not hurting her!"

"That's because you're not _hitting _her!" another Controller shouted. "Fire again!"

Meanwhile, a tiger, a wolf, and a gorilla fought off several Hork-Bajir, as well as a few brave Human-Controllers.

For the moment, we were winning. Jake had a wounded leg, and a few humans had been hit by the crossfire, sadly... But overall, this was shaping up to be a victory. Tom was already opening the third cage.

A small communicator was strapped to my wrist. I raised it and called Tobias.

"We're ready, Tobias! Take her down over the pool!"

"You've got it," his voice replied.

Overhead, the _Rachel _came into view. Apparently, the Yeerks had figured us out. Two Bug fighters rushed to intercept it, but failed.. A pair of perfectly aimed Dracon blasts put them out of commission.

((Good. Just in time.. Hey, everyone! Listen up!)) Jake shouted to the freed hosts. ((When that ship lands, run over the pier and jump through the hatch. Trust me. We're taking you out of here.))

Some of them were helping with the fight. They grabbed fallen Dracon beams, steel pipes, anything they could find lying around... As Tom opened the sixth cage, I knew we had a small army on our side.

The ship hovered just above the pool, as Jake had directed. I heard the whoosh of the hatch as the first group of humans began to scamper across the pier.

In the meantime, Ax had been battling the small gang of Hork-Bajir. A few bloody gashes lined his chest, but he was managing... Here and there, I fired at him. Purposely missing, of course. Everything was going to plan...

Until something stepped out into view. Something big, blue, and ugly.

Visser One.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

((You fools!)) he shouted. ((Don't you see? Visser Two is no more! You have been _tricked_, duped by the Animorphs!))

He approached me, his stalk eyes glaring. ((I do not know _how _you did it. But I know that you _did_. You beat Kellser 916.))

I could've kept my mouth shut, try to continue the act. But what fun would that be?

"Wow. You're smarter than you look, blue boy."

I let the changes begin...

My eyes began to migrate, shifting to opposite sides of my head. My skin grew tough, leathery, and dark. I fell over on all fours as my ears grew larger and larger, falling around me like blankets. A tail began to sprout from behind as my teeth grew together, forming long tusks that shot from my wide mouth.

I was an elephant.

And I was mad.

((You are brave, Rachel. I will give you that. But you are a fool.))

((Rachel! Don't!)) Ax shouted, flinging a Hork-Bajir guard over his shoulder.

((I can handle it, Ax. This one's mine.))

The visser gave an Andalite smile. ((You wish to fight? Very well.))

Slowly, the visser began to change. Four additional arms punched through his chest. His hind legs melted away, disappeared. Bending over, he used his six arms for support. His skin became a dark red color. Flames rose from his tail, which grew longer. His stalk eyes receded as a mouth appeared, filled with jagged, sharp teeth.

"GROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRHHH!" the visser shouted.

The sound echoed for miles.

((Do you like this morph, Rachel?)) the visser asked. ((It is called the Banndahr. A little souvenir from the Mewwem world. Would you like to see what it can do?))

((Rachel, Ax made it onboard. We saved everyone we could,)) Jake called. ((Guards are trying to raid the ship. We can't hold them back anymore. We have to take off, now. Get over here!))

((Not now, Jake. You guys leave while you can. I'm gonna take care of this punk and try to escape. You can pick me up in the desert. Or I'll find a way back. Don't worry about me.))

((Don't worry about you? We just got you back from the Yeerks and now you're gonna have yourself killed? I don't believe this...))

((Let Xena do her thing,)) Marco insisted. ((We need to get out of here.))

There was a pause, but the _Rachel _slowly rose higher and higher, eventually rocketing off in the distance. A swarm of Bug fighters followed.

I had been distracted! The visser saw his opportunity and curled into a ball, rolling towards me with sudden speed.

"Hhhhhrrrooooowww!" I bellowed. My front-right leg was broken.

((Ha ha!)) Visser One crowed, pleased with himself.

Within seconds, he was back on his feet, slashing me with his fiery hot tail.

The pain was excruciating. I became dazed, confused...

_Where.. Where is he? I can't see..._

I heard something, though. A strange sound. A swarm of clicks, coming closer.

Claws. The claws of a Taxxon.

Actually, a group of Taxxons. Coming to eat my remains, if there would be any...

((How many times must you fail before you give up?)) the visser asked, facing me. ((How many times must I beat you?))

I felt like I was going to faint at any moment. I could've fallen asleep right then. But I had to keep fighting. I had to.

((Give me your best shot,)) I said, mustering all the confidence I had left.

Fire spread across the visser's body, covering the ground beneath him. Again, he curled into a ball and came hurtling towards me at an astonishing speed...

((This is the end for you, Rachel...))

((Think again..))

At the last second, I lowered my head, impaling him with my tusks. With a flick of my head, he was flung into the Yen Faar pool. His burning body caused the murky water to steam and bubble, creating a vile, disgusting smell.

The smell of roasted Yeerks.

((No! Noooo!!)) the visser shouted.

Instantly, Hork-Bajir guards were on me, slashing with their blades. I blindly thrashed my head left and right, somehow managing to throw them off. As fast as I could, I lumbered towards the docking port and began to demorph. Within minutes, I was a fully-healed but very tired Rachel.

I could hear the echo of my thudding boots as I passed the Yen Faar gate, entering the vast, empty desert that was once a bright and shining city. Scanning the sky, I could see no sign of my friends, no sign of our ship.

Behind, a battalion of Jeeps was approaching. Humans and Hork-Bajir alike began to fire their Dracon beams, destroying the sand dunes around me.

As I came over a hill, I saw the _Rachel _parked, hatches open. A tiger darted towards me.

((Rachel! Inside the ship. Now. I'll hold them off.))

I had no energy to argue. I collapsed on the ship's floor, exhausted.

Behind me, I could hear the sounds of battle.

A tiger's growl.

A human's scream.

A Dracon's blast.

((Jake! Get out of there!)) Cassie yelled.

((I'm going after him,)) said Marco.

((No! More are on the way. I can smell them,)) Jake insisted. ((You have to get out of here. I'll contact you when it's safe.))

((Dad, we can't leave you!)) Tom begged. ((Just run back! You can make it!))

((I love you, Tom.))

With that, Jake disappeared over the hill.

And the hatches of our battered ship closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

I pulled myself up, brushed the sand off my clothes.

The ship was filled with scared, confused humans. They knew we were on their side, but they still seemed jittery, afraid...

Everyone demorphed. Tom hid his tears, but I knew what he was feeling. Still, he knew the fight wasn't over. He took a seat next to Tobias.

Malbin was cautiously looking for any enemy fighters. His seven-fingered hands tightly gripped the Dracon controls.

Marco walked over, trying to ease the newly freed hosts.

"Hey, guys. No need to fear. Marco is here."

No one seemed to appreciate the joke...

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Anyway, we're taking you to the ERC. The Earth Refugee Camp. You guys are gonna be safe there."

"Th..Thank you," a young boy managed to gasp.

Cassie appeared, smiling warmly at the child. "You're welcome." Her eyes scanned the tired group. "You're all welcome."

"You're not Andalites. Not all of you, anyway. You're those Animorphs we keep hearing about," said an older woman.

"You've got it," Marco said. "See? I told you we're still famous."

"What do we do?" Tobias called over his shoulder. "Just fly around in circles until Jake calls?"

"We have to," Tom insisted. "We're not leaving him."

Suddenly, Marco went serious. "I agree. I don't leave without Jake."

"I hate to sound mean.. But we might not have a choice," Tobias sighed. "I don't know how much longer we can wait. I'm surprised more Bug fighters aren't attacking us _now_."

I cleared my mind, tried to focus. "Okay. Some of us have to go home, protect these people. Maybe some of us should stay behind with one of the shuttle crafts, try to save Jake..."

"Rachel, the only working shuttle craft on this ship is almost out of fuel," Tobias pointed out. "You wouldn't make it far. Plus the thing has no Dracon cannons."

"I know that, Tobias. But what else are we going to do?"

Cassie sat down, covering her face. I could relate.

((If anyone does choose to return to the surface,)) Aliana said, ((I will gladly follow. My invulnerability to enemy fire would be advantageous.))

"I'm going, too," Tom said instantly. "He's my dad."

"Well, I have to go after him," said Marco. "Who else is gonna save your butts?"

I smirked. "Jake's my cousin. I'm in."

"You know I'll go," Cassie whispered, revealing a tired face.

"Too many people," Tobias shot back. "You can't _all _fit in there. And didn't I just point out that this would be a suicide mission?"

"Good point," said Marco. "This is Rachel territory."

"Okay, only two of us could fit in that shuttle craft," Cassie admitted. "I say we do it the old fashioned way. Draw straws."

"Oh no. Not that again," Marco whined. "I thought I had seen the last of those days..."

"It's what Jake would want," I said, realizing the truth.

Marco sighed and stood up. "Okay. Lemme see what I can find."

He began to search for straws. In drawers. In cabinets. Even in the refrigerator.

"Ah ha!" he said, finally. He had found some shoved behind the couch cushions.

"Ax. Cut it." Marco held out a straw, and Ax carefully sliced it in half.

"You should be on a cooking show or something. I swear."

Everyone formed a circle around Marco. Everyone but Tobias and Malbin, who were operating the ship.

Marco extended his hand, revealing the bundle of straws. "Okay, the way I see it, Aliana should definitely go. She has the most morphs, and she's the Bulletproof Monk."

((Excuse me?))

Marco continued. "Short straw goes with her. Go."

We all drew straws.

I looked at mine.

It was long.

My eyes darted from hand to hand. "Who got the short one?"

Tom turned, looking at Aliana. "I did."

"Oh, brother," Marco sighed. "Look, little man. You're a good fighter. You're brave. Crazy, even. All the family traits. But this is dangerous. No one will think any differently of you if you back out."

Tom shook his head. "No. I'm going."

Suddenly, Tobias shouted. "Five Bug fighters up ahead!"

((Ready,)) said Malbin, turning his stalk eyes away from us.

Cassie rested a rand on Tom's shoulder. "Be careful."

He nodded. "I will, Cassie."

Tom and Aliana disappeared through a corridor. A few minutes later, Tobias made the announcement.

"Shuttle craft has launched. They're skimming the surface now, heading the opposite direction."

"The little dude will be all right," said Marco. "It's us I'm not so sure about."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"They're coming up fast," Tobias said, gripping the controls.

"Tell them we'll surrender for food. And lots of it."

"Something tells me that won't work, Marco."

((I have one in my sights,)) said Malbin.

Suddenly, Dracon fire pummeled our ship, causing the bridge to vibrate.

"Main shield damage. Taking her up."

Tobias steered the _Rachel _skyward, barely passing over the oncoming Bug fighters.

"Close call," said Cassie.

The Bug fighters turned, coming at us from behind.

((Rear cannons positioned,)) Malbin announced. ((Firing now.))

_Doooomb. Dooommmbb._

The closest fighter smacked against a sand dune and exploded.

Marco clapped. "Another one bites the dust."

More Dracon fire lanced our ship, zooming above and below us.

((I suggest we continue our ascent,)) Ax said. ((We should enter Z-Space as soon as possible.))

"You've got it, Ax-man."

Higher and higher we rose. Above the desert. Above the clouds.

Enemy fire continued to rattle our ship. Malbin replied with well-aimed Dracon blasts. Only two Bug fighters remained as we broke through Earth's atmosphere.

One accelerated, coming up on our right.

The other veered to our left.

"What are they doing?" Marco asked. "They can't shoot us this way."

Tobias tensed up. "I think they're going to try and slam us on both sides. Make us crash."

"But wouldn't they crash, too?" said Cassie.

((Without a doubt,)) Ax replied. ((It is likely that they no longer care. If they fail to capture us, Visser One shall give them a fate worse than death.))

"Math homework?"

Ax's eyes smiled. ((Yes, Marco. Something like that.))

Tobias accelerated. "I'll try to lose 'em..."

But it was too late. The Bug fighters collided into our rear before plummeting to the Earth below.

"Are we hurt?" Cassie asked.

"Uhmmm... Well.."

An alarm began to sound.

_Reeeeeow. Reeeeeow. _

A computerized voice came over the intercom.

"_Warning. Warning. Stabilizers compromised. Power diversion commencing. Estimated repair time: Five minutes."_

Suddenly, we were falling. Dropping back to Earth...

"Before we die, I just want to get something off my chest," Marco said. "Rachel... You never were my type. I'm sorry."

((Tobias! What can we do?))

"I... I don't know, Malbin."

Ax raced to the controls. ((Take us into Z-Space.))

"Now?" I asked.

He turned his stalk eyes on me. ((Yes. It is risky, but I believe it may be our only chance.))

"All right, Ax. Here goes nothing." Tobias flipped a switch and pulled a few levers.

A loud humming sound reverberated through the ship, making my legs turn to jelly.

"We're gonna crash, aren't we? Did the Electorate give us life insurance? I don't remember."

"Marco..."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"For the last time... Shut. Up."

The Earth's surface was rising towards us, coming closer and closer with each passing second...

But then, our view began to change. It fragmented, broke apart. The stars disappeared. The surface shifted and evaporated. The clouds swirled together, expanding until our entire view was completely white. Blank. Empty...

We were in Zero-Space.

"Whew..." Marco sighed, plopping down in a chair.

"Okay... We're all right, guys. The stabilizers will be on-line in a minute. We'll re-emerge on Andalite turf."

"Do your missions always go this smoothly?" a sarcastic girl asked.

I smiled at her. "You don't know the half of it."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A few hours later, we landed in Eshren Field. The freed hosts were brought to the ERC's temporary housing center. Basically, it's a dome where people can rest until their new scoops are constructed. The _Builders_, a small but impressive group of Andalites and humans, can put up twenty scoops a day... That is, if Marco doesn't harass them too much..

((All I'm saying is you guys could work _way _faster in the right morphs,)) he said. ((Take me for example. A gorilla. You could do all sorts of monkey business.))

Yenfar, the Andalite in charge, narrowed his eyes. ((Unlike you, we can take care of ourselves _without_ the morphing technology...))

Marco snorted and walked away. ((Someone's got their tail blade in a twist...))

((Excuse me?)) Yenfar asked, approaching Marco.

((Nothing, nothing. Keep up the good work...)) In private thought-speak, he added, ((...Loser.))

The gorilla began to lose his fur. Muscular limbs were replaced by the simple, tan arms of a man. He began to walk upright as a _zet_ appeared, covering his now human body. The change didn't help much. He was still short and ugly...

"I know what you're thinking, Rachel," Marco said as he sat down. The rest of us had formed a circle in the park. "You were thinking, 'Thank goodness Marco morphed back to his charming, good-looking self,' weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gosh... Some people really _don't_ grow up. Physically _or _mentally."

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, grabbing his heart. "The pain.. The pain..."

Tobias smirked. Ax brought us back to Earth.

Well, metaphorically speaking. We weren't on Earth anymore... But Jake was..

((I fear for Prince Jake's life,)) he said, lowering his stalk eyes.

"Don't worry, Ax-man," Tobias said, patting Ax on the shoulder. "He'll be all right. Aliana and Tom are looking out for him, too."

((I worry for _them_,)) sighed Malbin, looking out at the horizon. ((Tom was the first _true _friend I ever had... He was my _shorm_.))

"They'll come back to us, Malbin," Cassie assured.

I nodded. "Or we'll go back and get them."

"Nu uh," Marco argued. "No way. What we need is a vacation. We've risked our butts enough in the last few days."

"You think I don't know that?" I stood. "This war isn't going to calm down any, Marco. I, more than anyone else, should know that. We can't just sit around and wait for everything to fix itself. We have to take action every chance we get. I say we go back for them as soon as our ship is patched up. The Yeerks will calm their security in a few days, especially once Visser One leaves."

"_If _he leaves," Marco retorted. "For all you know, he could be waiting for us. Or... Or hunting down Jake.." As the realization came to him, his face grew calm, sad...

I sat back down and rubbed my forehead. Tobias scooted closer and put an arm around me.

"I'm okay," I whispered.

"No, you're not. I can tell."

"Well, I _will _be. As soon as I can stop worrying about Jake. And Tom." I turned, looking into his eyes. "They're the only family I have left, Tobias. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. If I lost any of you..."

My eyes looked to each of them. And they looked back. They understood. We were a family. A strange, dysfunctional family. But a family nonetheless.

Suddenly, our moment of peace was over...

"What.. What's happening to me?" Tobias jumped up, looking down at his arms. They were... It's hard to explain, but it's like they were _flickering_, disappearing and reappearing, like static on a TV set.

"Oh, my God!" I jumped up, tried to grab him. But my hands went right through his chest...

He was fading away.

"Rachel!" He said. I could tell he was yelling, but the voice was faint, distant. The others were on their feet with me, unsure of what to do.

"Tobias! Tobias, what's happening?"

"I... I don't know.. I..." His lips kept moving, but no words could be heard. There was only the sound of our heavy breathing, our panic.

Tobias, the man I _loved_ and had missed for so many years, was literally leaving me... leaving all of us... leaving our world.

Within seconds, he was gone. Nowhere in sight.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Tobias..."

Cassie stepped over, trying to comfort me. "We'll.. We'll figure this all out, Rachel. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this."

She was right. But no matter _what _the explanation was, I wouldn't like it.

My mind had been played with enough.

**Don't miss **_**Aftermath 3: The Accident**_


End file.
